Tales from the Clone Wars Anakin Skywalker
by JediAnakin
Summary: Complete Anakin and ObiWan go on a mission to Kashyyyk to defend the Republic, but time is running out and they must depend upon each other to survive. Sort of an AU
1. Reflection

Chapter 1 - Reflection  
  
Anakin watched, through the Force, as the war waged on, on the moon of Kashyyyk. He knew it was the home of the Wookies, but the Separatists didn't care.  
  
It was a battlefield; a place for one battle to be won.  
  
Many clones had died, and many droids fell.  
  
He opened his eyes; tired of seeing what he already knew was happening almost daily. He should know. The Jedi were the generals of the Clone Army.  
  
He looked around at his room, the walls a dark grey barely visible in the dim lighting from his glow lamp. This had been his home for ten years. This had been his home since The Naboo Invasion His mind snapped to Qui-Gon Jinn, the Jedi who had sacrificed himself to help defeat the dark Sith, Darth Maul. His heart filled with pain, remembering a father figured that had finally come into his life, then left just as abruptly.  
  
Then, in a flash of a second, he remembered the angel that had accompanied the Jedi; Padmé Amidala. Then she had been the Queen of Naboo, but now she was a Senator, and his wife.  
  
"Are you an angel?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you an angel? They come from the moons of Eago, I think."  
  
"You're a funny little boy."  
  
He remembers her radiant beauty that day as vividly as he saw his surroundings; her brown hair, her brown eyes; her rags even looked like they gave off a light.  
  
When the Clone War had started, he and Padmé had secretly joined hand in marriage. Only C-3PO, R2-D2, and the priest had witnessed. Part of him longed to go back to the Naboo Retreat so far away, but another part of him fought back, telling his heart that he had a duty, an obligation to the Jedi and to the Republic.  
  
He stood up and exited his room, heading out to see his Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi was like Anakin's father; wise and caring, tough but understanding. He truly loved Obi-Wan like a father, but Obi-Wan held him back. He restricted him from becoming what Anakin wanted to become, not what the Jedi wanted him to become.  
  
He was supposed to be the Chosen One; the one to bring balance to the Force. This idea scared him. All of the responsibilities and expectations scared him in a way, but he held out and tried to live up to them as best as possible.  
  
He walked through the Jedi halls, the light coming through the windows only adding to the beauty of the massive building. He turned, heading toward the Jedi Archives, Obi-Wan waiting for him there.  
  
His mind drifted to his mother. He missed her so much. His heart ached every time he thought about her. He thought about all the things they'll never get to do together. He could never forgive the Tusken Raiders. They had killed her. He hated them. He knew it wasn't Jedi behavior, but his feelings were too strong.  
  
"I killed them all. They're dead-every last one of them. They were animals, and I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!"  
  
His mind raced through those fast-paced few days, and he remembered how innocent, how peaceful it had been before the Battle of Geonosis. Now everything wasn't innocent, and lives were at stake.  
  
He stopped walking, looking around him at the Jedi Temple. Most of it was empty, its Jedi Knights risking their lives for the sake of the Republic, as they have for thousands of years. He was at the Jedi Temple, awaiting orders to fight another mission.  
  
He reached the Jedi Archives, clearing his mind of all previous thoughts, ready and willing to accept a mission. 


	2. Kashyyyk

Chapter 2 - Kashyyyk  
  
Anakin strides up to his Master, giving a bow of respect.  
  
"Do we have a mission Master?"  
  
"Indeed we do my Young Padawan," Obi-Wan said, wisdom and peace filling his voice.  
  
"We are to journey to Kashyyyk and defend the Wookies from harm. The Separatists are trying to enslave them to do their bidding. Any village that opposes their forces is killed."  
  
"Yes Master. When do we leave?"  
  
"Immediately. There is a Republic Assault Ship waiting our arrival. They are to accompany us and provide backup."  
  
The two went to the elevator, trying to get to ground level near the Temple to board one of the war craft. Anakin wondered for a moment, think about where Masters Yoda and Windu were. Then he remembered: they were taking care of a mission on Rhen Var.  
  
They reached ground level, more Jedi here than throughout the Temple. Men and Women of different races quickly paced through the entrance and exit, trying to get to their destinations. Anakin and Obi-Wan walked through the masses of Jedi, trying to find an exit of their own. They eventually got out, the sun beaming on them. Anakin squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the sudden change of light. As soon as his eyes did adjust, he saw a speeder of yellow color, much like the one he used chasing the assassin down, waiting for their arrival so that it could take them to the Republic Assault Ship known as Swift Blade, recently christened by its captain, Dar Kentel, a superb pilot trained by the Corellian defense forces.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan got into speeder, the canary colored vehicle quickly speeding off. In a matter of minutes, they arrived beneath the towering ship.  
  
The Master and Apprentice hopped out, their feet thudding on the metal ground. They meet up with a clone Captain, his red stripe telling all he was of high stature.  
  
"Captain Kentel is waiting for you," the clone warrior said with military accuracy.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Obi-Wan said, walking fluidly to the ramp with Anakin by his side.  
  
They soon reached the command center, many clones and a few Jedi walked around, preparing the enormous craft for flight. Obi-Wan and Anakin approached a man in dark dress; a black button-up shirt with the Corellian insignia on the pocket, dark blue almost black slacks, and black heavy boots.  
  
"Captain Kentel, I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is my Padawan learner Anakin Skywalker," Obi-Wan introduced, the Master and Apprentice bowing in unison.  
  
"I'm Captain Dar Kentel, as you know," the scruffy Corellian said, his accent strong. "We're departing in a few minutes."  
  
The Jedi nod, standing by the captain, waiting for departure.  
  
During the few minutes, Anakin thought about how he got into this situation.  
  
I wasn't strong enough to defeat Count Dooku, Anakin thought.  
  
The scene replayed in his mind.  
  
They had followed Dooku to his secret hanger, him and Obi-Wan determined to take him down. Anakin had charged to attack Dooku, but he had gotten thrown-by aid of Force lightning-to a pocket in the wall, temporarily out of the fight.  
  
His great mentor fought on, not letting Dooku escape to continue this war. Soon his Master fell, and he had jumped, using the Force, to intercept Dooku's menacing red blade.  
  
"Brave boy, but foolish. I thought you would have learned your lesson by now."  
  
"I am a slow learner."  
  
The battle continued, Anakin fighting Dooku in the dark. Then-when Anakin was about to strike-Dooku's blade sliced through his arm and then threw him by with the Force.  
  
Before he had been knocked unconscious, he was sure Count Dooku would kill him and his Master. But Anakin's luck held out, and when he had been awakened, he was alive and hugging Padmé.  
  
A voice boomed over the intercom, telling everyone on the ship of their departure. It was the voice of the Captain.  
  
Anakin made fists with both of his hands, especially his robotic hand, as he remembered.  
  
"Relax, Anakin. Calm yourself," Obi-Wan said, sensing Anakin's tension and slight anger.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, loosening his hands and letting go of his anger.  
  
During flight, everyone was preparing, while Captain Kentel piloted the ship, and the Master and Apprentice meditated.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes, done meditating for the moment. He approached the Captain, wanting to talk to him.  
  
"Tired of meditating?"  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get to be in the Corellian defense forces?" Anakin asked.  
  
"When I turned fifteen, I decided piloting was my passion. I trained with my father, a trader, and learned to fly various craft. When I was twenty, I was out doing a job for my father because he was sick, and those Trade Federation scum sent mercenaries after me. The mercenaries crippled my ship, and then took my cargo."  
  
"Why did they send mercenaries after you?"  
  
"I was scanning the communicator, getting to the Holonet to look for any announcements, and I overheard this message. Someone was in distress because they had been attacked by mercenaries, sent by the Trade Federation."  
  
"They would do that," Anakin stated.  
  
"We're going to land soon. Maybe you should meditate and prepare."  
  
Anakin nods going back over to his Master, who had been listening, to stand and meditate once more.  
  
Anakin closes his eyes and drifts off into the Force to relax himself for the battle ahead.  
  
Captain Kentel's voice boomed over the intercom, telling everyone they were approaching Kashyyyk. The ship pulled out of hyperspace, the stars returning to their original position.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan opened their eyes to see a Trade Federation War Freighter and a Techno Union Starship.  
  
"They definitely want control over this system, Master," Anakin stated.  
  
"We're sending down the foot soldiers in AA-9 Freighters while we take care of the two ships up here," Dar Kentel said to the Jedi, as well as the rest of the ship.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan nodded, and then bow again to Captain Kentel.  
  
"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan said.  
  
"May the Force be with you, Captain Kentel," Anakin said.  
  
"May the Force be with you guys too. Good luck and kick Neimodian butt for me, alright?"  
  
Anakin nodded, the two leaving to get on a freighter.  
  
They reached the freighter by aid of turbolift, and got to the cockpit, prepared and ready for battle.  
  
The ship pulled out of the docking bay with four others, taking blaster fire to their shields by the pestering Droid Starfighters. 


	3. Trouble

Chapter 3 - Trouble  
  
First, before I start the third chapter, I would like to thank Heather Wan for her positive reviews, and for being the first to review on this story. Thanks a lot Heather Wan! Also, bits of chapter two, such as Captain Kentel's story, was influenced by the Playstation 2 game Star Wars Starfighter.  
  
Anakin watched out the meter high viewports, starfighters and warship cannons assaulting the descending freighters. "We're taking heavy fire, Master Kenobi. Our shields will fail if we do not reach the atmosphere soon," a clone soldier said, his voice neutral but with a hint of dominance. "Put all power to the shields. We have to get everyone to the surface," Obi-Wan said, bracing as a shot hit their shields directly. The ship's shields flared to life, the green color reflecting and even absorbing the rain of fire. Everyone on the ship held onto something, the floor rocking to and fro in the heat of battle. "Commander, what's our status?" Obi-Wan yelled in the constant booming. "Some shots are piercing the shields, and life-support has failed in various areas over the ship. Mostly in the cargo hold, and all those that are in those areas without it have evacuated. The shields are at maximum power, but their taking constant hits. They will fail in thirty seconds," the commander shouted, looking at Obi-Wan through his mask. "When will we touch the atmosphere?" "One minute." "Direct all power to the shields, except for the power to the engines. Put life-support at minimum. We have to reach the surface." "Yes, sir," the commander said, turning around and pressing buttons on the lit up console in front of him, redirecting the power to the shields. Suddenly, the lights dimmed; the only light coming off of the consoles where the clone troopers worked. "All power redirected. Our shields will last for two minutes. We will reach the surface in forty-five seconds." The ship penetrated the atmosphere, the ship rocking more than usual. Not only were they taking hits, but they were going into an oxygen rich atmosphere, which made entrance hard even on a ship coming in during peace. Finally, the freighter entered the atmosphere, the bolts stopping their pursuits. The ship stopped rocking, and everyone looked around to see if anyone was hurt. Suddenly, over the communication board came messages of injured personnel and down systems. "Most of our mechanics are blocked off from the problem areas. We will get them in there as soon as possible," the commander talked into the comlink while everyone in the command center hurried busily to help wounded clone troopers and repair burnt out machinery. Anakin looked at the commander as the pleas continued. "Commander, I can help repair some systems. If you need me to, I can repair one of the engines," Anakin said, taking a step toward the commander. "Yes, sir. It is blocked off, however. If you require assistance, a squad will accompany you." "All I need is my Master," Anakin said, glancing at Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Yes, Anakin, I can accompany you."  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan stood in front of a blocked passage. Debris from the ceilings structure fell, the durasteel beams and rubble blocking even the smallest of creatures from entrance. "We can use our lightsabers," Anakin stated, igniting his new sapphire blade. "No, my young Padawan, we cannot do that. That could cause an avalanche of debris and possibly cause great harm to the ship and its inhabitants. We can't take that risk with that many lives at stake," Obi- Wan said matter-of-factly. "Yes, Master, you are right." "We must find an alternate route." Anakin and Obi-Wan examined the new wall, thinking of a way around it. After a few moments, Anakin nodded in acceptance. "We can use the duct it fell out of. Then, when we pass the rubble, we can exit the duct and be on the walkway again." "Very well conceived plan. I think that would work," Obi-Wan said in approval. Anakin smiled, looking up now. There was a gap that would fit Anakin and Obi-Wan tightly. The hole was about two feet in width and two feet in length, and led into pure darkness. He twisted his head to the left, and then nodded once more. "Are you ready, Master?" "As ready as I'll ever be." Anakin, using the Force to push him further, grabbed onto the ledge. He pulled himself up, his head grazing the top. "Master, we have to go single file," Anakin said, turning around carefully to face the protruding debris. He took out a glowrod from his robes, lighting it. The duct filled with a green glow, the debris coming to life. The debris appeared to be part of the infrastructure of the ship. This beam wasn't a weight supporting beam, but it was important nonetheless. "Master, this was a beam from the infrastructure of the ship. Do you think that the ship will be okay?" "As long as we leave it as it is. Try to go around it as best as possible without disturbing it." "Yes, Master." Anakin looked across as he threw the glowrod over, the light illuminating the same dull, sterile durasteel as what he kneeled on now. He slowly worked his way around the seemingly endless beam of durasteel, and safely made it over. "Master, I made it safely. Now it is your turn." With the grace of a Jedi, Obi-Wan quickly made it up into the duct and around the debris, Anakin watching his Master from a few feet ahead. Anakin took out his lightsaber and started cutting a hole in the duct, Obi-Wan watching him. The durasteel fell to the ground below, the wall of wreckage visible from Anakin's point of view. He turned off his lightsaber and jumped down, moving over so that his Master could jump down. When both of them had come down, they looked backward at the wall, and turned to walk to the engine. In a few minutes, they reached the console that controlled the left engine. "Okay, Anakin, do what you do best," Obi-Wan said encouragingly. "Yes, Master." Anakin removed a plate beneath a diagnostic screen-all of the lights screaming FAILURE or MALFUCTION in various languages-and began working on the wires and plugs. No sooner had he started working, a red light above the two went off. Anakin continued working while Obi-Wan glanced at the light, then at Anakin. "Did you do something, Anakin?" "No, Master." Then, reinforcing Anakin's statement, the commander's voice, Obi-Wan guessed, came over the intercom near the console. "A swarm of Droid Starfighters is heading our way. Our shields have failed and we are only working on one engine. We will reach the surface much sooner than expected if our last engine fails." "Yes, commander, we understand. Anakin should have the engine up and running in a matter of minutes." "Understood." Anakin, in the meantime, was swimming in a sea of wires, trying to find the problems this engine faced. He found several wires and plugs that were burnt out. He pulled himself out of the compartment and looked at the diagnostic screen. "Master, this engine can't be repaired while in flight. We need certain components that I don't have at hand. See this?" Anakin said, pointing at a left part of the engine that was blaring red and MALFUNCTION. "I'd have to get by the engine to fix that." "Understood, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said solemnly. Obi-Wan clicked the comlink and talked to the commander. "The left engine is irreparable in flight. We need to touch down in order to repair it." "Understood, Master Kenobi." Then, without warning, the ship shook violently, almost throwing Anakin and Obi-Wan off balance. The commander came back on the intercom. "Our last engine has given out. I repeat, our last engine has given out. Prepare for impact." 


	4. Recovery

Chapter 4 - Recovery  
  
Anakin opened his eyes to blinking lights in the dark chamber. His body ached from the moments before when he and his Master had been strewn around the engine compartment.  
  
Above him, Anakin could hear a crackle of a comlink and a familiar voice  
  
It was the commander that had told them they were going to crash.  
  
He looked around, finding Master Obi-Wan in the dim lighting. He reached out with the Force to check on his Master, finding his within a second. He was unconscious and a few feet away.  
  
Anakin attempted to get up to talk into the comlink, but his foot was trapped under a pile of rubble and durasteel beam. Anakin, using the Force as a forklift, was able to lift the rubble off of his foot and move it safely to the side.  
  
He stumbled up, his foot sore from the unwanted weight and strain of the rubble. He managed to reach the comlink and push the button.  
  
"This is Anakin Skywalker with Obi-Wan Kenobi in the left engine compartment. We are not severely injured. What is our position?"  
  
The comlink crackled to life once more, a voice coming over it.  
  
"This is.commander.status.many wounded.system failure." the comlink sputtered.  
  
"Commander, you're breaking up. Are we safe?"  
  
"Several unfriendlies.twenty-five seconds.weapons down."  
  
Anakin frowned, the bits and pieces not favoring their situation. A surge of slight frustration went through him. He was frustrated at their situation.  
  
From ahead came a groan, the dim outline of Obi-Wan coming to life.  
  
"Anakin, is everyone okay?" Obi-Wan said, his personality shining through as always.  
  
Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan was always worried about everyone else but him. Anakin knew he couldn't help it, and that was one of the things he loved about his Master; his caring manner.  
  
"From the fragments I heard Master, many are wounded, and the enemy will be on us in less than twenty-five seconds," Anakin explained.  
  
"We have to get out. Is there a safe passageway out of here?" Obi-Wan inquired as he stood up.  
  
"The only possible way that will get us back there in time to fight is the way we came."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "We better get going."  
  
"Which way did we enter from?"  
  
Obi-Wan opened himself to the Force, feeling his surroundings for the opening they had come through. In a matter of moments he found the opening. It was on the wall, a meter above where they stood.  
  
"The ship must have fallen on its side," Obi-Wan stated. "The entrance is sideways and up a meter."  
  
Anakin walked over in the shadows, feeling through the Force his way around without stumbling, then reached the sideways entrance. He crawled up, the darkness swallowing him. He stayed on his knees, feeling a fallen piece of metal. He reached the blockage that was there minutes before, and found that the debris had cut a clear hole through the corridor.  
  
"Master, the wall of the debris has cut through the corridor completely," Anakin almost yelled to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, my apprentice, I am on my way," Obi-Wan yelled back, beginning his crawl.  
  
In what seemed like hours, they finally made it the sideways turbolift.  
  
"Master, do you think it's operational?"  
  
"There's only one way we can find out." Obi-Wan said, both now on their feet as Obi-Wan kneeled and pushed a button.  
  
The doors to the turbolift opened, light flooding the darkness only illuminated by Obi-Wan's blue blade.  
  
"They crouched inside the turbolift, feeling odd as they crouched on the wall.  
  
Obi-Wan pushed a glowing blue button, the doors closing in front of them, and then the turbolift jetted off. In moments, the doors opened, revealing a chaotic sideways view of a damaged control center. The two Jedi awkwardly got out, stumbling into the room.  
  
"Commander? Are you here?" Anakin called out.  
  
A clone soldier appeared from behind the main console.  
  
"Yes. I have stayed. Many of the inured have been escorted out to the safety of the nearest Wookie village. I am here to make sure everyone gets you. You were the last to get out."  
  
"Thank you, Commander. Is there a speeder left for us to take to the village?" Obi-Wan spoke calmly.  
  
"No, sir. The last speeder was filled past capacity. We will have to walk," the Commander said, walking to join them.  
  
"Where is the enemy?" Anakin asked.  
  
"They have been engaged and have been eliminated. A stronger was picked up before the sensors went out."  
  
"When will they intercept?"  
  
"They will intercept in five minutes or less." "We should get going," Obi-Wan said, pressing the button on the turbolift, the light flooding the room.  
  
Obi-Wan and the Commander get into the turbolift. Anakin looked out the viewports at the gigantic trees beyond. Then Anakin turned around and entered the turbolift.  
  
Then, in a few minutes, they reached the docking bay, the ramp already y lowered to reveal lush green grass and dense growths. Inside, parts of rust red droids were scattered on the floor, a few parts belonging to destroyer droids, burn marks throughout the room.  
  
The Commander picked up a blaster rifle, claiming it as his own.  
  
"We'd better hurry," Anakin said, igniting his own blue blade.  
  
They all jogged down the ramp, the sun basking them in its warmth. Without pause, they continued into the ever expanding forest.  
  
Then, with a flash of a red beam, causing a tree to smoke, announced the second wave's arrival.  
  
They all turned to the left, Anakin and Obi-Wan reflecting bolts, providing cover for the Commander, while the Commander fired. Within moments, they had taken out a portion of the army. With out warning, however, one tree near them erupted in flames. Anakin and Obi-Wan squinted, seeing the cause of this: an ATT and its cannon.  
  
"We have to split up," Obi-Wan said.  
  
In a hum of what sounded like bugs, a swarm of STAPs swerved in and out of the trees, firing their lasers.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan deflected many bolts, going in opposite directions. The Commander followed Obi-Wan, taking out two STAPs out of the group of a dozen.  
  
Anakin, on the right, took out three of the six attacking him, using a giant tree as his protection.  
  
Soon, the threat from the STAPs was neutralized, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and the Commander rejoining.  
  
"That was probably the scout group. Another sward will probably come. They'll probably be doubled or tripled in size.  
  
Then, out of the corner of Anakin's eye, he saw a downed STAP buzzed back to life.  
  
Realizing that the droid had only been knocked out, he rushed to a nearby STAP, determined to take the scout droid down.  
  
"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked a tone of alarm in his voice.  
  
Anakin knew he didn't have time to explain if he was going to catch the droid. In a matter of moments, he had gotten on the STAP and brought it to lift, delicately balancing on its thin frame.  
  
The STAP buzzed off, quickly accelerating to full speed, as he weaved in and out of the trees. Between his high-speed dodges, Anakin could glimpse the droid weaving as well as the Jedi Padawan.  
  
Soon, Anakin was close behind the droid. His hand rested on the trigger button, waiting for the right moment to fire.  
  
Just a little closer.  
  
Anakin then pressed the button, dual beams of lasers cutting the air and barely missing the droid, leaving burn marks on a tree. He fired again and again, but still the lasers narrowly missed.  
  
This is like podracing again, Anakin briefly thought, joy washing over him as the danger, excitement, and thrill sinking in his brain. Suddenly, calm came over him, much like that day eleven years ago. He then fired again, one of the dual lasers striking the droids legs, knocking it loose, and I turn knocking the droid off balance as it crashed to the ground, the STAP soon following in an explosion that caught the nearby brush on fire.  
  
Anakin whizzed past, still going but slowing on the acceleration. He smiled at his succession, but that one moment almost made his hit a tree at four hundred kilometers per hour, but he bailed to the left, rolling hard until he hit a tree trunk. Near him, the STAP exploded, leaving the black burn mark that came with the explosion.  
  
Anakin slowly recovered, getting up and, almost without conscious, checked for bleeding or wounds of any kind. He found a small head wound.  
  
Just a minor scratch, he thought.  
  
He took out what medical supplies he carried with him. In his hand were a couple of bacta patches, antibacterial creamk, and bandages for various uses. He put all back, save a transparent bacta patch, and quickly put it on, knowing beasts would soon smell and blood and come looking for wounded prey.  
  
Anakin opened himself to the Force, looking for nearby life. He felt the many animals and plants that inhabited the forest around him, as well and Wookie hunters looking for food. In the far distance, he sensed his Master and the Commander, searching for Obi-Wan nearby. He felt his Master, and through the Force, Obi-Wan acknowledged and told Anakin to meet them at the Wookie village. Anakin nodded back, and then began searching again.  
  
Besides the forest animals and the plants, not to far away Anakin felt legions of droids, heading towards the Wookie village. He also felt ling beings: Wookies.  
  
He slowly started to make his way towards the droids, trying to get a visual. He passed the smoldering scrap that was once a STAP, quietly stepping on brush and twigs. In minutes, he reached what appeared to be a Wookie trading road, now occupied by the Trade Federation arm, or at least one branch of it. Anakin could faintly hear in the distance STAPs patrolling for life forms that they may take a slaves.  
  
Deep in Anakin's mind, he heard a faint whisper, a cry to just lash out and destroy all of the droids.  
  
To open himself to the dark side.  
  
He heard the voice, telling him of the power he could wield.  
  
Anakin shook his head, thinking of Padmé.  
  
Then, a sensation of hope and life surged through him, the voice fading into nothing ness as he thought of Padmé.  
  
He closed his eyes briefly, opening to the Force and embracing it. Accepting it as his ally.  
  
He opened his eyes, now seeing the back of the caravan: an ATT accompanied by five super battle droids.  
  
Anakin knew, from the Battle of Geonosis and other after that, that he was impossibly outnumbered, and the rash decision of jumping out into the open and showing his power would not help. The droids knew no fear and would not run at the sight of a Jedi.  
  
The young Padawan decided to rendezvous at the Wookie village with his Master and formulate a plat to fight back.  
  
Then, in one quick move, he wad darting through the tress as fast ah his legs could carry him, trying to reach the Wookie village before the convoy of droid soldiers reached it first. 


	5. Delivery

Chapter 5 - Delivery  
  
Due to my lack of computer access during Spring Break here, I wrote these two chapters for you all to read. Thank you for reading my story!  
  
Anakin continued running, his body energy running out. As he slowed down, he dove into the Force, relying on its power to keep him going.  
  
His mind then drifted back to Padmé, his instincts and the Force taking over his body. He remembered the beginning o the war; the Battle of Geonosis.  
  
It all began when he and Padmé had gone toe Geonosis to rescue Obi- Wan Kenobi.  
  
"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead. In not interested in starting a war here. As a member of the Senate, I may be able to find a diplomatic solution to this mess."  
  
"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you."  
  
From there, they have been attacked by Geonosians, and then fell into the droid factory, almost getting killed several times. Eventually, this led to their capture and Count Dooku's offer to Padmé. She had refused to join the separatist movement, keeping her faith in the Republic alive, even though it meant Anakin, Obi-Wan, and her demise.  
  
They had been sentenced to death after that by Poggle the Lesser, the Archduke of Geonosis. It was then, on their way to e Geonosian arena, that she had confessed her love to him.  
  
"I truly, deeply, love you, and before we die, I wanted you to know that."  
  
"You love me? I thought we agreed not to fall in love. That we'd be forced to live a lie. That it would destroy our lives."  
  
"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyways."  
  
That confession made his heart and soul soar. The two then kissed, their love for one another clear to the two.  
  
It had given him a reason to fight.  
  
Anakin came back to the world, his legs still carrying him. Dusk was falling over the forest he was in. He looked around and feeling through the Force, feeling for life. Besides all of the creatures going to sleep and coming out for the night, he felt the Wookies merely half a kilometer away, while the droids were far behind him. All this time, Anakin's body had been relying on the Force. He could feel the fatigue in his body, but the thought of Padmé, and the Force, kept him going.  
  
In the distance, he saw the grass huts of the Wookies and could make out silhouettes of different figures.  
  
Anakin reached the edge of the village, a duo of furry guard approaching, bowcasters in hand. He held his hands up in defeat, showing he came in peace.  
  
Obi-Wan approached moments behind the guards, talking to the guards.  
  
"He is my apprentice. He comes in peace."  
  
The guards lowered their bowcasters, stepping aside.  
  
"Thank you, Master."  
  
"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan asked, acknowledging his thanks with a nod.  
  
"I followed the scout and managed to take him out. I contacted you, and then I felt around and noticed a disturbance. I felt a convoy of Trade Federation droids. I went looking and found them. They also had super battle droids and an ATT. They're heading for this village," Anakin said, breathing heavily.  
  
"I see. I'll go warn the chief in a minute. Are you alright? Your voice is shaky," Obi-Wan asked worriedly.  
  
The idea that Anakin had just run many kilometers hit him, and his knees began to shake.  
  
"I just ran to here," he said. "I knew I had to tell you."  
  
Obi-Wan held up a hand, telling Anakin to stoop talking and relax.  
  
"Calm down. We have the message and we will plan what to do next. Go and rest. We will wake you when the droid convoy draws near."  
  
Anakin nodded wearily, being directed by a Wookie woman to a nearby hut.  
  
Once in the hut, Anakin laid down on the soft leaf and hay bed, quickly falling into sleep. 


	6. Assault

Chapter 6 - Assault  
  
Anakin stood at a crossroads, Padmé at his side. Behind him was his mother, the kind and sweet woman he knew eleven years ago. Ahead, a dark cloud hung in the air, nothing visible except blaster bolts and the occasional clone soldier or droid. To the left stood Obi-Wan the Jedi, a soft aura of light radiating from them. To his right stood Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and the Galactic Senate in turmoil.  
  
All called for him silently, yet he could understand their cries and pleas.  
  
They all wanted him in one way or another.  
  
His heard yearned for his mother. The Jedi wanted him for his destiny as the Chosen One. The Chancellor wanted him for his skills. The battle ahead wanted him for his battle skills to defend, protect, and save the Republic.  
  
He knew Padmé, his wife, would support him no matter what the decision.  
  
All of the sides called for him, and he looked at each on, confused about where he should go. He looked to his wife, hoping to find an answer, but all he saw was her smile.  
  
"Anakin! Anakin! Wake up!" came a familiar voice.  
  
Anakin opened his eyes, his breathing heavy and sweat on his forehead. Standing above him was the Master, his face barely lit by the torches outside.  
  
"Anakin, the droid convoy is approaching," Obi-Wan said.  
  
Anakin looked at him in confusion, forgetting for a moment where he was. Then, his eyes cleared of confusion, replaced by that determination that always flared, as he stood up to stand next to his Master.  
  
"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked, noting Anakin's awkward sleep.  
  
"We can talk about it later. Right now, we have to save this Wookie village," Anakin said, acknowledging the task at hand.  
  
"Yes, my young Padawan. We will talk later."  
  
The two leave the hut, a Wookie coming in closely and extinguishing the fire, delving the rest of that area, as well as the village, in darkness.  
  
Ahead, at the quick distinguishing central fire-where Wookies were shoveling dirt onto the fire to stop it, and succeeding-the yellow-striped commander stood, waiting for the two Jedi.  
  
"What's our position, Commander?" Anakin asked, wasting no time on small talk.  
  
"We will be attacked in two to five minutes. We have Wookie outposts all along the forest path, and the entrance to the city. They are ready to attack with when the convoy approaches."  
  
"What about the clone troopers?"  
  
"They are also positioned with the Wookies as support fire."  
  
"Very good Commander."  
  
"All of our other units are positioned through the village, ready for any droids that make it through."  
  
Anakin nods approvingly. "What about the ATT?"  
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat and straitened, looking his Padawan in the eyes. "We have gathered supplies left or bartered from traders, and have gotten together a make-shift ion bomb, much like that of the Gungans on Naboo, but with machinery. With luck-and skill-we'll be able to strike it and disable it before it can do little, if any, damage."  
  
Anakin nodded once more, understanding their situation. "What am I to do?"  
  
"You will be with me, and we are to deliver the ion bomb. After that, we will provide cover for what troops we can and help clean up the droids," Obi-wan replied in all seriousness.  
  
"I'm ready when you are, Master," Anakin said, exhaling deeply, setting his mind on the present task.  
  
"Let's get the ion bomb and get to our stations," Obi-Wan explained equally between Anakin and the Commander, his gaze going back and forth.  
  
It took Anakin and Obi-Wan three minutes to reach their position, deep within the forest, but within sight of the village entry and the huts around it.  
  
The Jedi kneeled, setting the ion bomb down gently between the trees a meter ahead of them. The bomb was metallic in contour, which made hiding it all the harder. Wires stuck out all over the surface, a keypad on one rigid side that emitted a small beacon of light, the only illumination coming from the party of Jedi, Wookies, and clones. On one side was a sticky substance, put on so the bomb would stick to the side of the AAT and explode, giving the effect wished.  
  
In front of them, the convoy was slowly making its way to the village, the first droids a few meters away, their claming heard in the still of the night.  
  
In a flash, two blue beams flashed across the path, instantly knocking out a battle droid. Then, after that moment, a hellish scene unfolding, lasers beams of read and blue going from side to side, droids falling as they fired in confusion. Then, in a loud roar, the AAT fired a laser-missile, igniting the hut diagonal from the Jedi.  
  
Anakin did not feel any deaths, but he did feel momentary fear and confusion, which was then replaced by courage and determination. Anakin smiled briefly at their courage and resolve. He had always admired those qualities in warriors.  
  
And, for that moment, remembered the carnage and chaos of the Battle of Geonosis.  
  
The droids fired on the Jedi warriors with deadly aim, shooting relentlessly on the quickly diminishing warriors. Anakin protected his love, providing cover so as not one bolt would damage her. Obi-Wan, along with Master Windu, was fighting with a ferocity that only his duty could bring out in him. The courage and power felt in the arena would have been overwhelming to a newcomer to the Force, for it was great. Anakin reflected bolt after bolt, trying to stop any Jedi from dying.  
  
A wave in the Force snapped him out of his momentary admiration, Obi-Wan signaling him to follow to attach the bomb the AAT. Crouching, he followed his barely visible Master, going past clone soldiers and flying bolts.  
  
In a flash, Anakin's lightsaber buzzed to life, reflecting a bolt back at a droid, taking it out.  
  
Then, just as quickly, he turned it off and scrambled to dodge a barrage of sudden blaster bolts. One clone fell, Anakin silently asking the clone soldiers to forgive him for his reflexive response that brought on a distraction.  
  
The Jedi approached the massive vehicle, the deafening cannon firing again.  
  
They quickly covered their ears, and then uncovered them just as fast, continuing their short but important journey.  
  
Anakin felt around, sensing no apparent danger, and gave a slight nod to tell his Master that now was the time to attack.  
  
Obi-Wan prepped the through, excluding himself from the world into the Force, readying deadly accuracy that only the Force could let him do. He breathed deep as his shoulders slumped, his concentration totally focused on the task at hand.  
  
Then, the bomb, just as the bomb loosed from Obi-Wan's fingertips, another loud explosion sounded, Obi-Wan's concentration slipping slightly as he pushed for the bomb to go further. As a result, the bomb fell a meter short, and attached to a Super Battle Droid.  
  
"It fell short, Master!" Anakin whispered, slightly alarmed at the change of events.  
  
As the Super Battle Droid flailed in agitation and confusion, Obi-Wan focused the Force once more into a powerful ram. Before he put thoughts into actions, he flicked his sapphire blade on, then off twice, Anakin slightly stumped.  
  
Suddenly, after the second flicker of the lightsaber, all of the blaster fire from the clones ceased, the red-colored beams dominating the trade road. The droids were unaware of the plan, and so, they still fired a frenzy of fierce deadly beams firing into the forest, leaving their deadly mark on any tree that got in the way of their range of fire.  
  
With the push of the Force ram, Obi-Wan toppled the Super Battle Droid. Then, with another, more precise push, like a finger flipping a switch, he focused on the manual switch, pushing it over to the detonate position.  
  
With a spark from the tiny bomb, a field of blue electricity expanded from the now disabled droid, lighting up the night sky in a dazzling array of red and blue hues. In the ion field, droids fell, some on top of each other, the red bolts emerging from blasters near the detonation ending abruptly.  
  
In the wake of the field, clones, Wookies, and Jedi alike moved away, not taking any chances on the field disabling their equipment.  
  
Then, in a matter of moments, the field dissipated, only a couple dozen of Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids left to battle.  
  
"Good plan, Master. You're a skilled tactician," Anakin said in support of his Master.  
  
"It is only one of many battles to be won, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said grimly.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin replied, the clone warriors in the short distance knocking out the last of the droid convoy.  
  
The night finally fell into darkness, the mark of battle left on the trade route in a matter of minutes.  
  
"They underestimated the Wookies, didn't they Master?"  
  
"Yes, but it will be the last time. This was easily won because we took advantage of their expectations. It will not happen again."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Anakin followed his Master back to the village, lit up by the still flaming huts. Wookies of all shapes and sizes ran around, carrying rough wooden buckets with shimmering water, attempting to put out the flames before they could spread to the rest of the village.  
  
"Let's help the Wookies repair their village," Anakin said, the first time he's been completely calm since they departed the Swift Blade.  
  
"Yes, my Padawan, let's." 


	7. Cleanup

Chapter 7 - Clean-up  
  
The following morning, the trade road was clogged with droid pieces, aliens of many species helping clean then up. In the near distance, the Swift Blade was landing, its grey coverings gleaming in the clear day sun.  
  
In the Wookie village, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood, waiting for the Jedi Masters Windu or Yoda to come and talk to them, as is customary after a mission is completed. As expected, a purple speeder, bearing the Republic insignia approached, Master Plo Koon, with his calm posture and intimidating features, stood tall in the back. Wookies who caught a glimpse of him were slightly afraid of him, and tried to walk away without being obvious or rude. Master Plo Koon stepped off, striding to Obi-Wan and Anakin in confidence.  
  
"Master Plo Koon, I am pleased to see you, but, if I may inquire, where are Masters Windu and Yoda?" Obi-Wan said lighthearted but serious, bowing with his Padawan following moments behind.  
  
"They are still occupied on Rhen Var, young Kenobi, but they will be at the Jedi Temple when we reach there." He responded in a deep voice that emitted from his breather mask, adding more mystery and intimidation to him if you were not clear as to who he was and why he wore the goggles and breather mask.  
  
Anakin looked at Plo Koon, one of the greatest Jedi Masters of their time. He was Kel Dor, and had served on the Council since before Anakin was admitted to the Temple, and rightfully so. Even though he needed special goggles and a breather mask to live on oxygen rich planets, his exposed extrasensory organs helped his Force powers expand to a new level, which more than made up for it. Even though his appearance struck fear in many, he was a devoted follower and practitioner of the Council and the Code, and always was in the service of those who needed it, never asking a question.  
  
As one of the few survivors of the Battle of Geonosis, he was, by now, a full-fledged Commander of the Clone Army, and led the clone army to many victories.  
  
"Master, do you need us to stay and help clean-up?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"No, you and your apprentice are to do a special mission for the Council. I cannot discuss it here, but it will be discussed once you return to Coruscant on the Swift Blade."  
  
"Yes, Master. Let me thank the Wookie village leader, and then we can leave."  
  
Obi-Wan jogged to the big hut, leaving his apprentice and Plo Koon by the central fire, now doused due to the sunlight, and approached the biggest hut in the village: that of the Chief. To his dismay, he found no one there. He looked around and found a tall Wookie towering over the rest, his metal necklace gleaming in the light as he helped construct a new hut. He continued to jog, and reached the leader, bowing in recognition and respect. The Wookie Chief stopped working and acknowledged the bow, returning it awkwardly.  
  
"Thank you for accepting and adding us in the fight. You are a truly great leader."  
  
The Wookie howled in acceptance, and, as it appeared to Obi-Wan, a thank you as well. Then, unexpectedly, the Wookie removed his necklace and placed it on Obi-Wan as a peace gift, and a sign of their friendship.  
  
"Thank you," Obi-Wan said graciously.  
  
The Wookie howled once more, then brought Obi-Wan forward in a fierce hug, then released him and returned to work.  
  
Obi-Wan jogged back to Plo Koon and Anakin, ready to leave.  
  
Anakin was standing their briefing Master Plo Koon on the mission. He finished as soon as Obi-Wan approached, then Plo Koon described the space battle that raged above.  
  
"The Swift Blade took quite a beating, but Captain Kentel is quite a pilot."  
  
"Let's go," Obi-Wan said, ready to leave and return to his home at the Temple.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin said without disagreeing, excited that he'll get to exchange stories with Captain Kentel.  
  
Anakin followed his Master, admiring his dedication and determination to keeping peace. He was proud Obi-Wan Kenobi was his Master.  
  
Proud indeed.  
  
~The End~  
  
I would just like to say thank you to Heather Wan for reading this and sticking through with it until the end, and I hope you guys come back for my Obi-Wan story! 


End file.
